Destruction of a reality
by naturewind14
Summary: Amano Keita, Misora Inaho and their yo-kai friends go along their normal lives...or so they thought. Their lives turn into a chaotic one as their reality starts destroying itself and changing into a new one. Slowly one by one sacrifice is made and starts changing them. Can Keita and Inaho fix it while balancing they're and loved one's lives?
1. Prologue

**Hi...So... I did say that I was on hiatus...but I really wanted to post this prologue and I will write alongside my other story so without any delay let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the OC characters that will appear later. All the other characters belong to Level5. **

* * *

_As the rain poured mercilessly and the wind roared, a young boy of brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemble cowlicks and a small amount of hair sticking down at his neck sat in front of two status with his clothes all tattered up._

_One of the statues resembled a tall cat standing on two feet with one of its ears cut. It was slender, muscular and even had two tails which had flames on it. It had a yellow belt on its belly. Its eyes were priers, claws sharpened and stance as if ready to attack. The statue beside it resembled a ghost who was wearing a suit._

_The boy lifted both of his hands up and held the status hands with his head facing down. With a soft voice, he spoke,_

_**"Hey, remember the times I summoned you all the time when you were busy. Remember when you always hit me for doing that. Remember whe-"**_

_Tears start falling from the boy's eyes as he held their hand even tighter. His voice began to shake and crack as he continued._

_**"When you always looked at the yo-kai pad to search which yo-kai we faced. Remember the goofy things we did… Remember when we battled many yo-kai. Remember all those adventures we went on"** The boy took a deep breath and gave a small laugh._

_**"Hey**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jibanyan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Whisper"**_

_The boy looked up with his brown eyes filled with tears smiled and said_

_**"How did we come to this?"**_

* * *

**So how do you like the prologue? Is it nice? I will try my best to make this a good story. Criticisms are welcome, so, please review. **


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of a Nightmare

**So, I am very, very sorry for the extra and I mean extra long hiatus. My college started and it as been hell. I have been having a hard time balancing life. I really want to update regularly but college is not allowing me to do that. But don't worry the chapters well some of them are ready from both the stories.**

**I would like to mention that this is in Yo-watch! series. The only segment that will be canon for this story is the segment involving Keita/Nate and Inaho/Hailey. I will be writing this according to the Japanese version as I am more familiar to it. Without any delay, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the OC characters that will appear later. All the other characters belong to Level5.**

* * *

_I am sorry...so sorry...for leaving the...both of you to clean this mess. But don't worry I may be able to fix it...or I know someone who can. Trust me...I know **he** can do this...I am sure of it...I hope. But even I don't know...**whether he will rise or break.**_

* * *

A young lady who seemed in her mid 30's or 40 having brown eyes which were behind her trusty glasses, had long brown hair and wore an orange scarf with white polka dots, a pale yellow rolled-up long sleeve shirt, light grey denim shorts and dark brown tights opened the door to her son's room only to be disappointed with the condition it is left. The walls of the room were painted with blue colour and clouds were printed on them. To the right of the room, there was a desk and to the right corner of the room, his bookshelf was present and to the left was his closet and to the left corner was her son lying sound asleep. The floor was littered with his toys and comics.

'He never listens, does he?' she signed. She navigated her way to her son's bed which was somewhat of a bunker bed. There was a window on the side of the bed and near the end of the bed was a shelf which had one plant and a few photos.

"Keita, wake up." She gripped the blanket and removed it revealing a fairly average boy who had a similar skin colour as her but a little darker. The boy had brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemble cowlicks. A small amount of hair sticks down at his neck. He grumbled at her actions, satisfied with his reaction she made her way to the door and as she was opening the door announced, "Get up quickly or you will be late for school. Breakfast is already ready. Come down quickly and eat your breakfast, your father is already eating." Then she left as the boy got up.

The boy with his eyes still closed yawned, "To start another average day." He stretched his hand as he got off the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen himself.

Keita was like an average boy. One could say it's not just his looks that were average but everything that he did was fairly average-marks, singing, painting, you name it. But that was what everyone knew about him. What everyone didn't know was that his life was not as average as they thought.

After freshening himself, he went to his room to be greeted by a floating white marshmallow with purple lips, round eyes between which there was a black strip, "Keita-kun, good morning whissu. Today also we have wonderful weather." The marshmallow greeted excitedly.

"Good morning, Whisper." He then noticed his closet opening revealing two creatures. He smiled and greeted them, "Good morning to you too, Jibanyan, Hikkikomoi."

Jibanyan who walked out was a red and white coloured cat creature with a chip in his left ear. He had yellow coloured eyes with large pupils, his nose and inner-ears were a dull shade of pink. Attached to his collar is an aquamarine coloured bell, matching the flames at the end of his two tails. Hikkikomori was a kind of bat creature with sky blue eyes. His fur is dark except for a yellow gold collar. He has blue wings with golden-yellow "#" symbols on them. His wings are actually supported on its arms, and move with them thanks to a band on its palms.

Yes, his life was not as average as everyone thought. It was also filled with a life that no can have unless you have the yo-kai watch which lets you see the mysterious creatures called yo-kai. He always wore his watch which was the Yo-kai Watch Elda which was white all over and has two hinges on each side. The inside has a working mechanical detail with a single red hand stuck at 12 o'clock, which only can be seen if the watch is opened. A slot is at the bottom of the watch. It The Yo-kai Watch Elder uses Key-shaped items known as Yo-kai Arks, used to summon yo-kai.

"Good Morning, nyan/desu" Jibanyan in a happy tone and Hikkikomori in a shy tone greeted back. He smiled and went to change his pyjamas to his normal clothes which consisted of a red short sleeve shirt with a white rim on each sleeve and colour. On his arm was a blue and white design. His cargo pants were light grey and worn with a brown belt. He also wore white socks.

"All ready to go." He went downstairs to see his father ready to see near the door ready to leave. His father was a man who was a darker complexion then him. He was ready to leave. He wore his trusty suit which consisted of a dark blue suit and pink tie, in his hand he carried his black briefcase.

"Good morning, Otto-san"

"Oh, Keita, Good morning."

"Keita quickly, you will be late for school and honey you too."

"OK." Keita lazily answered.

"So, I will take my leave. Bye Keita, Honey."

"Bye" After they bid their byes Keita made his way to the living room to the right of it was attached to a kitchen and a dining table. Making his way to the dinner table, he sat and started to eat. Halfway towards his breakfast, he felt as if someone just sat and was looking at him. He looked by to see blue steams or something like that in front of him. It seemed...to dance?

He rubbed his eyes and blinked again to see if he was imagining things. But it seemed to make matters even worse. Now a girl or lady-like figure was sitting in front of him. It seemed to be made of the stream he saw earlier. The blue stream reappeared again now around him and sparking?

'W-what is happening?' Did his mother not see this o his weird actions. He tried to scream and move but it seemed that his body did not want to listen, 'My voice disappeared and I can't even move.'

As he was struggling stream now seemed to dance around him and pointing towards the figure which raised it's hand as if asking him to take its hand. Seeing the dance he felt sleepy, weird and the whole world disappeared right around him-the table, chair, his food, spoon except for the figure, the dancers and him. Were they flying? He didn't know the only thing he knew now was to take the hand it was offering and sleep.

"KEITA"

His mother called and in a blink of an eye, everything vanished. He was now standing, the spoon was on the table and his mother was right next to him.

"Keita, are you ok? You just stood up right away. I tried calling you, you did not answer me." His mother worryingly asked.

"Huh...I-I...What was I doing?" He looked at the table to check again.

"Keita, what's wrong?"

"Mom wasn't there a lady or a girl sitting there?" He pointed towards the chair.

"There was nothing there. Were you dreaming?" She chuckled.

"Yea-yeah I must have been dreaming. Hehe" He nervously laughing and went to finish his breakfast.

* * *

_***Time skip( on his way to school)***_

"Aww, I missed greeting Fumi-chan. She must have left earlier than me." Keita dejected continued walking.

"Don't worry Keita-kun, you will be able to do that tomorrow."

"That's right, nyan. You are her neighbour now, nyan"

"Yeah, your right." Keita got back to his cheery self just then a pretty butterfly flew right by his face. The butterfly's wings seemed to change colour and a weird colourful stream following it.

"What a beautiful butterfly whissu" Whisper was in awe of how pretty it was.

"Yeah...wait there is no-" Keita bumped into something and fell on his butt.

"Ah, that hurt. Sorry I was not pay...ing attention." The person who he bumped into was not even a person. It glowed in a light blue colour similar to the one he saw in the morning, had a figure of a girl of his age with very long hair that touched the floor. It was missing the left eye and right hand. It wore a white gown and its face was plastered with the widest smile he as ever seen and add creep to it. It extended its arm as if trying to help get up...but it was the arm which was missing the hand.

Time stayed still for Keita as he tried to register what was standing right in front of him. Then he got himself together as the thing moved forward still holding the arm it was offering.

"AHHHH, DON'T COME NEAR." He screamed at the top of his voice, grabbed Whisper by his swirly top and Jibanyan by his collar and ran as fast as he could.

"W-Wait, Keita-kun"

"Leave my collar alone, nyan."

* * *

After running for a while he stopped running and took a little time to catch his breath while releasing Whisper and Jibanyan.

"Keita-kun what were you thinking? Why did even pull me by head whissu? Oh, my poor head" Whisper then went to fix his top though Keita could not see what he ruined as it always looked the same no matter what.

"You almost chocked me, nyan" Jibanyan scolded him as he raised his paws almost ready to beat Keita.

"What do you think I was supposed to? Let the creature doo whatever it wanted to do to us." Keita now mad at them for giving him that reaction when he actually saved them.

"We might have bee-"

"What creature?" Whisper interpreted him. Keita was speechless was he the only one to see that creature.

"Wh-what do mean 'What creature?'? The creature th-that I bumped into" He stuttered.

"Keita you bumped into a pole, nyan. Then you suddenly screamed, grabbed us and ran here, nyan. Are you really Ok,nyan?" Jibanyan and Whisper looked at him with concern written all over they're facing.

Keita could not believe what was happening today. First at the dining table and nowhere what was happening to him today. Then suddenly he knew what the problem was.

"This is definitely a yo-kai's fault" He declared and began his search.

"Seriously Keita-kun you should stop blaming yo-kai for all your problems. I have neither heard nor seen a yo-kai who causes hallucinations" Whisper brushed off his idea immediately.

After a few minutes of searching and signed in defeat as he could not find any yo-kai "I guess you are right Whisper"

"Whisper was right for once. That is a surprise, nyan"

"What do you mean 'right for once'? I am always right,"

"Ya right" And they continued to bicker on and on.

Keita signed again and looked to his right to see his school. "Huh, I never realised we reached school." He glanced at the school clock and paled, " OH NO I AM LATE FOR CLASS" and ran towards the entrance. Luck would have it that the gate was not closed and his teacher was late. The rest of the day went as normal as it had always gone for him(minus the yo-kai mischief)

* * *

_***Timeskip( at night)***_

After having dinner with his parents he went up and got ready to sleep. He really needed it for all the weird things that happened to him, 'that was the weirdest morning' he then glanced at his yo-kai companions 'well much weirder them'

"Goodnight guys." He yawned.

"Goodnight Keita-kun/nyan" Whisper went into his weird sleep mode and Jibanyan went into the closet.

Keita the offed the lights and was about to go to bed when he saw the blue stream again even brighter than before surrounding him. He then looked right in front of his bookshelf to see a lady glowing with the same colour of the butterfly in the morning but had the same presence as that of the figure that he saw in the morning. She had a grown which was befitted for a queen. She even had some sort of crown but the necklace she wore did not match her outfit. He could not make out what she looked like.

She raised her hand and streams come out, gentle passing through him. He...felt warm as if the stream cuddled him to keep him away from the cold night. This was making him sleepy. All he wanted to go to bed and sleep. The stream seemed to amplify this by singing a lullaby...wait can they do that?

Keita snapped out of it and tried to scream for his yo-kai companion but the same thing that happened in the morning was happening. He was panicking. He was in trouble, real trouble.

_"Don't worry just sleep, you are sleepy, aren't you?"_ A gentle voice asked.

"Yeah." He answered, somehow. The stream was making things worse for him. He had to stay awake. But the lullaby was so nice, it was comforting and comfy...he did not know but all he felt was the gentle touch of the stream leading him to the bed. It was helping him sleep that's sweet of it.

The side of the room seemed to crack like glass. It did not matter to him, all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep...and save something.

"Yes save the other world. You will know, don't worry, just sleep, the streams will keep you company" He giggled and started playing with the stream. They were nice to let him. The room was shattering, it didn't matter to him. The lady moved towards him helping him get tucked in bed. His eyelids were getting heavy, the bed was much softer than before. The lady was telling him something he could not hear...he couldn't care less, all he wanted to do was sleep that's all.

As the finally closed his eyes the entire room shattered and he...fell...he didn't know...everything was dark.

_"I am sorry for doing this." _

* * *

**So how was it? Was it a nice chapter? I will try my best to make this a good story.**

**Now, on to the reviews. To be more specific I did not expect reviews until one or two chapters.**

**Hatefulcritic101: I am so sorry for publishing it late. Thank you for patiently waiting for it.**

**lordgonkdroid21: What do you mean? It is a prologue.**

**Criticisms are welcome, so, please review. **


End file.
